1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a touch-sensing circuit, and more particularly, relates to a touch-sensing device and a touch panel with high transmittance and favorable sensitivity.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with continuous progress of image display technique, since a touch-sensing display panel has an advantage of conducting input directly through a touch operation, it has become a commonly used display device in the market, and is widely applied in various electronic produces such as an automatic teller machine, a terminal of a sales point, a tourist guide system, or an industrial control system, etc. Touch panels can be classified into several types such as capacitive touch panels, resistive touch panels, optical touch panels, and so on.
In the conventional touch panel, the touch-sensing circuit thereof comprises a plurality of X-sensing series and a plurality of Y-sensing series, wherein the Y-sensing series and the X-sensing series are crossover. Generally, metal bridges are used at the crossover positions and each metal bridge is electrically connected two touch-sensing pads adjacent thereto. However, visual morie phenomenon caused by the metal bridges often occurs. Additionally, when the touch-sensing circuit including the X-sensing series and the Y-sensing series are applied to large-scale display panels, the signal-noise ratio (SNR) of touch-sensing signals transmitted by the X-sensing series and the Y-sensing series deteriorate significantly, and higher electrical power is required to drive the X-sensing series and the Y-sensing series. Accordingly, sensitivity of the conventional touch panel is an important issue required to be improved.